habbushletterfandomcom-20200214-history
Habbush Letter Wiki
". . .if you were to ask me today I would tell you it was a non-event. It came down from the seventh floor. It was part of--as I remember it, it wasn't so much to influence America--that's illegal--but it was kinda like a covert, a way to influence Iraqis." – Rob Richer to Ron Suskind, 2008 JuneRob Richer, interview with Ron Suskind, 2008 June, ronsuskind.com *This is not Wikipedia. *Read the rules. = People = *Stephen Richter *Donald Rumsfeld *Dick Cheney *Ron Suskind *George Tenet *Robert Richer *John Maguire *Tahir Jalil Habbush *Doug Feith *The Whitehouse *Philip Giraldi *Con Coughlin *Mohammed Atta *Abu Nidal *Buzzy Krongard *Ahmed Chalabi *Ayad Allawi *Greg Jackson *Nigel Inkster *Michael Shipster *Richard Dearlove *Naji Sabri *Curveball *Bill Murray *George Galloway *David Blair *Haitham Rashid Wihaib *Hassan Mneimneh *Salah Abdel Rasool *George W Bush *The Kurds = Objects = *Habbush Letter, author unknown *Cream colored Whitehouse stationery, referred to in Suskind's book = Books, articles, reports = *Terror Watch: Dubious Link Between Atta And Saddam, Michael Isikoff and Mark Hosenball, Dec 2003 *CIA officials deny fake Iraq-al-Qaida link letter, Brett Blackledge, Aug 5 2008, AP *The Way of the World, Ron Suskind *Terrorist behind September 11 strike was trained by Saddam, Con Coughlin, Daily Telegraph *Does this link Saddam to 9/11?, Con Coughlin, Daily Telegraph *From the Spider Hole, William Safire *Suskind Revisited, Philip Giraldi, American Conservative *The Suskind "Forgery", Andrew Sullivan and one of his readers *Report of the Select Committee on Intelligence on the U.S. Intelligence Community’s Prewar Intelligence Assessments on Iraq , US Senate, 2004 *Angry Denials are not Enough, Richard Norton-Taylor, postcript of Nigel Inkster *Kucinich Applauds Investigation of Claims by Suskind Aug 13 2008 *White House responds to Suskind charges, aug 5, 20088, MSNBC *Out Damn Blot: A Letter to Colin Powell, aug 15 2008, Ray McGovern *The Great WMD Conspiracy Theory Unravels, Con Coughlin, Aug 19, 2008 *Suskind's "Bombshell", Stephen Hayes, Aug 5, 2008 *Habbush Report from the British, to the Americans, early 2003 *What George Tenet really knew about Iraq, By Thomas Powers, Jul 2 2007 *Libby questioned on forged letter linking Saddam to 9/11, John Byrne, Aug 20 2008, Raw Story *New Ron Suskind Claim Strains Credibility, Ray Robison, Aug 20 2008, National Defense Examiner *CIA Goes On The Record About Suskind Book, Publisher's Weekly 'Talkbalk' , date/author unlisted *CIA Statement: Hardly “The Way of the World”, CIA website, Aug 22, 2008 *Statement from George Tenet, Aug 22 2008, georgetenet.us website, aug 22 2008 *CIA Piles on Suskind's Book, Aug 22 2008, Jeff Stein, Spytalk blog, CQPolitics.com *Statement from Rob Richer, Aug 8, 2008, suskind response, aug 8 2008 *Butler Report *Flood Report *CIA and Tenet Refute Suskind's Forgery Allegations, aug 24 2008, noel sheppard, newsbusters *Weapons of Mass Destruction and Other Imaginative Acts aug 27 2008, mark danner ,ny times *INTELLIGENCE: WHO'S FUELING THE RUMORS THAT JUST WON'T DIE? By Mark Hosenball, Newsweek, Jan 12, 2004 *The impact of Bush linking 9/11 and Iraq March 14, 2003, Linda Feldmann, Christian Science Monitor *Case Closed, Stephen Hayes, Weekly Standard, Nov 24 2003 *How CIA's Secret War On Saddam Collapsed, Jim Hoagland, Jun 26 1997, Washington Post *Intel official: Iraq was intel, policy failure, Pamela Hess, Associated Press, Dec 9 2008 = Interviews = *Richer and Suskind Interview Transcript, posted August 8 2008 *Davies and Suskind Interview, Fresh Air, August 7 2008 *Oberman and Suskind, August 5, 2008 *Lou Dobbs and Senator Pat Roberts, Dec 16, 2003 Condi Rice and some politico guy, aug 2008 *Amy Goodman, Juan Gonzales, and Ron Suskind, Aug 2008 *Ron Suskind, online chat, washingtonpost.com, Aug 12 2008 *Suskind on Hannity, and Colmes Aug 15 2008 *Tim Brokaw and Con Coughlin Dec 15 2003 *Did MI6 know WMDs didn't exist?, Suskind on the BBC, and Gordon Carerra, Aug 19 2008 = Senate sessions = Senate Session, Oct 9, 2002 from Cspan congressional chronicle = Organizations = *Organization for Reconstruction and Humanitarian Assistance (ORHA) *Defense Intelligence Agency *Coalition Provisional Authority(CPA) *De-Baathification Council *Iraq Operations Group *CIA *Iraqi Intelligence Service *Office of Special Plans *Senate Select Committee on Intelligence *House Judiciary Committee *Silberman-Robb WMD Commission *Iraqi National Congress *Iraq Research and Documentation Project and Iraq Memory Foundation *US Intelligence Community *Iraq Survey Group *Counter-Terrorism Evaluation Group *Iraqi Governing Council *Baghdad College *Defense Policy Board *Office of the Vice President = Websites = *www.ronsuskind.com *suskind response *the politico *spytalk = Possibly related side stories = *Galloway papers deemed forgeries, June 23, 2003, Christian Science Monitor staff *How I discovered the Galloway documents, David Blair, July 19 2007 *Baghdad Scrambled to Offer Deal to U.S. as War Loomed, James Risen, Nov 5 2003 *From leaky roofs to secret agents, David Blair, May 6 2003 *Where Are the Weapons of Mass Destruction?, Scott Ritter, Aug 11 2008 *Imad Khadduri *Secretive military unit sought to solve political WMD concerns prior to securing Iraq, intelligence sources say Larisa Alexandrovna, Jan 5, 2006 *Downing Street Memo *PR Push for Iraq War Preceded Intelligence Findings National Security Archives, Aug 22, 2008 *The War Before the War, Michael Smith, New Statesman, may 30 2005 *Imad Hage *Vincent Cannistraro *Hassan al-Obeidi *Hayes' book: Iraq & al-Qaeda, Dan Darling, jun 4 2004, http://www.windsofchange.net/archives/005030.php *John McCain *Georges Sada *Lincoln Chafee *Iraqi who gave MI6 45-minute claim says it was untrue *Lieutenant Colonel al-Dabbagh *Bush: No Saddam Links To 9/11 Sep 18, 2003, CBS news *Team B *Baghdad Year Zero: Pillaging Iraq in pursuit of a neo-con utopia Naomi Klein - September 1st, 2004 *Dr. Mahdi Obeidi *Ibn al-Shaikh al-Libi *Manucher Ghorbanifar *Supreme Iraqi Criminal Tribunal *Supreme National Debaathification Commission *Iraqi Interim Government *Sabah Khodada *www.husseinandterror.com *Saddam's Security and Intelligence Network Ibrahim Al-Marashi *In Ex-Aide's Testimony, A Spin Through VP's PR Dana Milbank, Washington Post January 26, 2007 *The CIA Old Guard goes to war with Bush, Phillip Sherwell, Telegraph, Oct 2006 *John Kerry *King Abdullah *William Luti *Paul Wolfowitz *Entifadh Qanbar *John Hannah *Jim Pavitt *Shadow Warriors *Abram Shulsky *Warren Marik *Frank Gaffney ---- Category:Browse